eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Familiars Wild
in Qeynos Capitol District or Steward Kres in The City of Freeport | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes You can repeat the mission once per day. You may also delete the quest and wait approximately 10 minutes to be offered a new one. Steps The quest will ask you to capture 11 monsters, from one of the following categories, in an empty familiar cage that you receive from the Steward. Below are some suggestions for monsters that should update the quest, but these are not meant to be an exhaustive list. * Amphibians: ** Turtles (bestiary) and frogs (bestiary). ** Examples include muck toads in the Peat Bog or small sand tortoises in Outpost of the Overlord. * Aquatic creatures: **Crocodiles (bestiary) and crabs (bestiary). ** Examples include coastal crabs in Queen's Colony and brine sifters in Sunken City. ** Note: while fish and octopus are classified as Aquatic in some listings (such as EQ2 Zam's Bestiary), they will not update the quest. * Bats: ** Creatures from the bat category (bestiary). ** Examples include stygian screechers but NOT Echobreath in Darklight Wood or shale bats in the Caves. * Bears: ** Creatures from the bear category (bestiary). ** Examples include briarpaws in Enchanted Lands, giant kodiaks in Antonica, glacier bears in Everfrost, wilderbears in Outpost of the Overlord or bear cubs in Oakmyst Forest. * Birds: ** Hawks (bestiary), vulrich (bestiary) and ducks (bestiary). ** Examples include A seaside falcon in Queen's Colony , A carrion hawk or A giant vulrich in the Commonlands and A rotbeak in Darklight Wood. * Boars: ** Pigs (bestiary) ** Note that boarfiends will not update the quest. Hellboars (bestiary) also do not appear to update the quest. ** There are very few spawn locations for boars, so you may want to consider deleting the quest and requesting a new one in ten minutes. ** Examples include the linked swines in Nektropos Castle. You will, however, have to zone out and back in repeatedly to obtain enough spawns for the 11 kills. Note that the single triple-up swine cannot be caged, and the Swine Lord will not update the quest; the encounter must be the version with 2 or 3 linked swine. * Bovids: ** Cows (bestiary), deer (bestiary), sheep (bestiary) and camels (bestiary). ** Examples include thicket deer in Enchanted Lands, grove deer in Queen's Colony and mith deer in the Commonlands. * Canines: ** Wolves (bestiary) and hyenas (bestiary). ** Examples include timber wolves in Antonica and carrion hounds in the Commonlands. * Cats: ** Lions (lion bestiary, lioness bestiary), tigers (bestiary), leopards, most sabretooths (great cat bestiary, (sabretooth bestiary) and cats (bestiary). ** Examples include shadowed stelecats in Plane of Magic and savanna lions in the Commonlands. * Dire creatures: ** Raptors (bestiary), some sabretooths in Return of Kunark zones, dire bears (bestiary), dire wolves (direwolf bestiary, dire wolf bestiary), brutes (bestiary), stags (bestiary) and yeti (bestiary). ** Examples include black wolves in Commonlands and cow elks in Outpost of the Overlord. * Drakes: ** Drakes (bestiary) and fae drakes (bestiary). ** Note that drakota will not update the quest, even if their name or appearence may indicate they would be drakes. ** Examples include underwood fae drakes in Greater Faydark. * Enchanted creatures: ** Hellhounds (bestiary), flying snakes (bestiary) and khoalrat (bestiary). ** Examples include swoop serpents in Tenebrous Tangle, blightrats in Rivervale, pond gliders at Crater Pond in Antonica and feral lashers in Enchanted Lands. * Insects: ** Spiders (arachnoid bestiary), beetles (bestiary), dragonflies (bestiary), wasps (bestiary), bees (bestiary) and scorpions (bestiary). ** Note: bixies will not update the quest. ** Examples include stone beetles in the Commonlands. * Mystical creatures: ** Manticores (bestiary), cockatrice (bestiary), abominations (bestiary), displacer beasts (bestiary), rust monsters (bestiary) and owlbears (bestiary). ** Examples include rustfiends on the Butcherblock Mountains beach, duststingers in the Commonlands and sattar abominations and thule sattar in the Feerrott. * Reptiles: ** Chokidai (bestiary) and lizards (bestiary). ** Examples include beaded lizards and thicket lizards in Antonica near the Oracle Tower and monitor lizards in the Commonlands. * Rodents: ** Rats (bestiary), mole rats (bestiary), armadillos (bestiary), beavers (bestiary) and badgers (bestiary). ** Examples include puny scavengers in the Peat Bog and banded armadillo in the Commonlands. * Simians: ** Gorillas (bestiary) and monkeys (bestiary). ** Examples include monkeys found in Maj'Dul in the courtyard of the Golden Scepter and shrine scavengers in the Mystic Lake. Hints and tips * To capture a monster, you need to be hated by the encounter, but you must not kill the encounter before you have used the cage. * Many heroic encounters, raid encounters and non-attackable NPCs (such as the pigs in Windstalker Village) may not be caged. Some of these monsters may nevertheless display the quest icon (sack) on their names. * If caging a low level monster, you may want to engage the encounter with your autoattack turned off (or not wielding weapons), with an ability that does not deal damage. See also * The classification of animals to be caged is the same as used for the Beastlord and Channeler classes, so you may find the beastlord warders page and the channeler construct pages helpful. Similarly, the EQ2Wire’s Guide to Beastlord Warders may be useful. Monsters can be searched by classification on the EQ2 ZAM Bestiary. Rewards *Familiar Cage